Self-laying track-type machines utilize an endless track chain assembly joined together by interconnected link assemblies. The link assemblies include overlapping link members which form a pair of continuous rails. Track guiding carrier rollers engage the rails as the chain assembly rotates about a drive sprocket wheel and one or more idler wheels.
One or more carrier rollers guide and support the upper portion of the track chain assembly between the idler wheel and the drive sprocket wheel. The carrier rollers generally rotate as the track rails engage the rim portions of the rollers. Considerable noise is generated from metal to metal contact of the roller rims with the rails. This noise is often magnified by other components of the machine.
One type of track roller having a replaceable rim and elastic ring below the rim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,093, issued on May 25, 1971, to K. Tomizawa. The replaceable rim is a metal ring and the elastic ring is made of rubber or synthetic resin. An end plate having an outer flange is secured to the roller hub and holds the rim and elastic ring in place. This arrangement requires the outer flanged plates to hold the rim and elastic ring in place.
Another type of track roller having a resilient mounted rim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,025, issued Jul. 28, 1953, to J. L. Deffenbaugh. The rim is one piece and a resilient sleeve is positioned between the rim and the hub. The sleeve is bonded to the hub and snap rings are used to retain the rim on the sleeve.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.